


The Buzzfeed Incident

by hyucksie (renjunlite)



Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunlite/pseuds/hyucksie
Summary: The one where you take an online couple's quiz with boyfriend!Hyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Buzzfeed Incident

Quarantine brought with it the good and the bad. Obviously, no one appreciated a pandemic, but when it became everyone’s social responsibility to stay at home to curb infection rates, you wouldn’t lie and say you didn’t appreciate how much of a model citizen your boyfriend turned out to be, making sure to spend all of his free time cooped indoors with you and showering you with attention like you’ve been starved.

The past few weeks with him was a mixed bag of either raucous laughter while doing weird shit together that you didn’t usually have the time for, or it was more like today–a comfortable silence as you sat on the living room couch, blades of afternoon sunlight slipping through the crevices of the curtains, warmth on your lap from where your boyfriend rested his head. Your hand combed mindlessly through his hair, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he relaxed into your touch. You had your phone on the other hand, scrolling down your newsfeed as there was nothing else to do until a shared link caught your eye.

 _How Many Of These Annoying Couple Things Have You Done?_ The familiar fonts and colors had you pressing on it fast, BuzzFeed quizzes being one of your guilty pleasures. As the page was loading, you looked down to the peaceful face of your boyfriend. A second later, his expression crumpled to a pout, eyes still closed. He lifted his hand to rest it on yours that was tangled in his hair, "Why'd you stop?" He whined, eyes now opened and giving you a pointed look you knew was harmless. You smiled at him, always more endeared than annoyed whenever he acted like a baby– _your_ baby. “Look at this,” you said, motioning for him to sit up. He shifted around the couch, now up and snuggled to your side, his chin resting on your shoulder, an arm sneaking its way around your back before his fingers latched to your waist and pulled you even closer.

He hummed as he read the title, the vibrations from his throat tickling the skin of your shoulders. “We'll get 100%, no doubt. You don't even need to take it,” he mumbled in a cocky tone. You raised an eyebrow at him. “What makes you say that?” “We're a couple and we're annoying. This was made for us.” “You mean _you're_ annoying!” You protested as you picked up the throw pillow beside you, giggling as you lightly hit his side. “Ow, ow! Stop hurting meeee,” you rolled your eyes and ignored his overreaction, scrolling down to the first item. 

_Sat on the same side of the table at a restaurant._ “Nope,” you said with a pop, giving your overconfident boyfriend an unimpressed look. “Only because I get a better view of your pretty face from the other side,” he reasoned. You smiled and didn't argue, moving to the next item. _Fed each other._ “Yes!” He immediately shouted, surprising you a bit as he clicked the check mark himself, chuckling in satisfaction. “It says fed _each other_ . I think I'm the only one doing the feeding–” “Okay, next!” _Posted a photo of you kissing._ “And start World War 3?” You mumbled with a teasing lilt, quickly scrolling past. He said nothing, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of your neck. _Used pet names for each other in public._ “Yes!” “No,” you looked at each other at your conflicting answers. “When?” You asked. “Hey, I always call you baby in front of my members.” “That counts?” “Duh!” He exclaimed, now fully caging you in his arms and swinging you back and forth. “Alright, alright!” 

_Had a fight in front of your friends._ You both nod, no contest on that one. _Ditched your friends to go on a date._ He checked that one off himself. “It's a wonder they don't hate me yet,” you teased. “Who could hate this?” He said in a childish voice, pinching your cheek. “Definitely not me,” he continued, squeezing harder that you had to swat his hand away. _Wore matching outfits._ He flicked your hand just as you were about to scroll past. “What do you call these?” He bumped his wrist into yours, showing the gold sun pendant on his bracelet next to your silver moon. “A couple _item_ , Hyuck. It's asking for outfits.” “That's open to interpretation,” he shrugged, hurriedly checking it off. You read the next one out loud. “Finish each other's–” “Sentences!” “Hey, that's–” “Cheating? I don't think so, baby.” You just shook your head, letting him have his way.

 _Referred to each other as future husband/wife._ Suddenly his hands were sandwiching your face, squishing your lips into a fish-like pucker as he stared into your eyes. “Hello there, future wife.” Your brain couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or disgusted, in the end opting to push him off and attack him with the throw pillow again. “Ow, hey! Wifey–” you hit him harder, “Oh my god, is this how you treat your future husband?” You gave up, feeling the embarrassed heat on your face and hiding on the pillow. “Aw, little wifey's shy?” He chuckled, trying to pry the pillow away from you. When you didn't let up, he hugged you instead, the fluffy texture between your faces. Before you could notice, he forcefully pulled the pillow away, effectively leading your face to crash on his, his lips bumping into your nose. You whined as he laughed, trying to catch his breath. “That makes two,” he said. “What?” “The next one is _Attacked each other with kisses_ ,” he explained, smiling smugly. You pretended to wipe off his kiss on your nose, proceeding to the last item on the checklist. 

_Bragged to your friends about you and your partner's sex life._ “Oh no. Definitely not,” you quickly answered. To your slowly dawning horror, your boyfriend was dead silent next to you. “It's a no, right?” Silence. “ _Right,_ Hyuck?!” “I invoke my right to remain silent.” “And I invoke my right to kick your ass!” “That's not even a–ow! Ow! Sorry! Jeno was making fun of me and–ow! Babe, I'm sorry!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to repost my drabbles separately! :) it used to be posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422425)


End file.
